wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Wiatr od morza/Przy nowych fundamentach
Wysunięta w morze głowa Oksywska zamglona była tumanem. Kształt starego kościółka, który przerzyna pustkę półwyspu od dziewięciu bez mała stuleci, zarysowywał się na tle drzew cudnego cmentarza na stoku góry. Niemało wiatrów chłostało wielkie głazy podstawowe tej świątynki. Liczne zmiany dziejów przesunęły się nad tym gniazdem westchnień nadmorskiego ludu, wielekroć przekształcanym, przelepianym i doklecanym z prostacka. Przeszły nad nim panowania mnisze, krzyżackie i świeckie, zabory, wywłaszczenia, księstwa, władztwa, królestwa, cesarstwa. Zawsze jednako uparte stróżowało nad swym morzem. Morze rudozielone a fiołkowe w oddali poruszało się na całym swoim obszarze. Białe a jakby lękliwe piany snuły się na czubach fali i chyżo w toniach ginęły. Na brzeg wklęsły i płaski, łukiem równym wygięty, woda szła nieustannym podrzutem, wciąż przemywając jego zdziar szorstki i gruboziarnisty a pracą wiecznotrwałą wygładzając miałkiego piasku zwilgotniałe smugi. Niepamiętne, zawsze jednako wytrwałe, niezniszczalne morze takie samo było jak przed niezliczonymi wiekami. Tam i sam rudy, czerwony, szary, na poły zwinięty dla wiatru żagiel niewidzialnej łodzi przerzynał zielone wody i błękitne niebo. Tak samo jak przed niezliczonymi wiekami. Lecz zuchwała i bezczelna nowość narzuciła się oto tej dziedzinie. Jasnożółte przęsła grobli portowej werznęły się w samoistny, samowładny i jednobarwny przestwór morza na sześćset metrów od brzegu. Poprzeczne ramię, na setkę metrów w poprzek a w kierunku Kępy Oksywia, zagrodziło zatokę. Między pale sosnowe łamacza fali, zabite w dno głębokie żelaznymi kafarami, wwaliły się istne góry głazów. Tysiące beczek cementu skują kiedyś te głazy w jeden wał ostoi, niedostępny i niezdobyty dla najszaleńszej burzy. Tak to wdziera się, wtłacza i zachodzi w niczyją, bezpańską zatokę pierwszy port Rzeczypospolitej. Sześć wież wyniosłych dla młotów, siłą pary rzucanych, wydziela wciąż ze siebie kłębki pary, smugi dymu i tępy łoskot uderzeń. Młoty biją miarowo w odziemki wielkich sosen kaszubskich, które zaostrzonymi spiczasto wierzchoły szybko w dno piaszczyste uchodzą. Raz wraz ciężki złom żelaza z hurgotem łańcuchów sunie w górę po wyślizganej powierzchni łoża stromego i piorunowo spada. Raz wraz obła, żółta strzała olbrzymiego pala usuwa się sprzed oczu uchodząc w dno coraz głębsze, coraz bardziej tępy, głuchy, oporny odgłos wydając. Setki robotników snują się po wiązaniach palowych, już wybudowanych i spojonych mutrami. Jak mrówki czy termity idą rzędem miarowo nogi podnosząc i do taktu wykonywując przepisane i przewidziane ruchy rękoma. Tam i sam stoją na drabinach machin, na podmuchy wiatru wystawieni, podobni z oddalenia do flag i pawilonów. Twarze robotników schłostane są od wiatru, czarne od słońca. Drewniane ich trepy kołacą o belki, tramy, wiązania poprzeczne i narzucone tymczasowo deski, gdy biegną i skaczą wykonywując swe dzieło. Odzienie ich zniszczone jest od pracy, spłowiałe na wichrze, upale i deszczu, podobne do ich zarostu i włosów — podobne do kurzu, pyłu, zeschłych trocin, do wiórów i odrzuconych opiłków. Jedni z nich mają na głowach miejskie kapelusze, dobrze przez plutę wymyte, inni czapki okrągłe, wojenne, z pruskim czerwonym, mocno spłowiałym lampasem, inni niemniej spłowiałe, wojenne, polskie rogatywki, a jeszcze inni okrągłe, płaskie rzeszota moskiewskie. Spod tych oznak potęgi wojennej, minionej lub nowo narodzonej w tych czasach, patrzą oczy siwe lub czarne badając każdą rzecz trzeźwo, surowo, uważnie, pilnie i zimno, bez sympatii i pokory. Oczy te usiłują pojąć od jednego rzutu istotę zjawiska, sens zadanego trudu, ułatwić sile swych mięśni, mocy kości i więzów ciężki sposób wykonania. Nad tym skrawkiem przymorskiej bielawy i półkolem ujarzmionej zatoki panują wśród nieustannego szumu morza łoskoty młotów, ostre ciosy siekier, dźwięczne bicie w kowadła, szelest piły, trzask przerzucanych skrzyżalów i tępe echo oporu rdzenia drzewnego przeciwko pracy niestrudzonego obucha i dłuta. Na skrawku lądu zalega piasek miałki, wymieciony przez morze, pełen drobnych, fiołkowych muszelek. Z rzadka porasta go trawka tak uboga, że ledwie ją stać na bytowanie widome. Tam i sam uczepił się piaszczystego garbu przyziemny, rozpłaszczony oset z kolczastymi liśćmi albo charszcz chropawy, o bladym kolorze badylów. W spalonych, płowych trawach, na torfie lub piasku bytują karykatury główek polnych bratków, naparstnic albo szarej skabiozy. Powierzchnia tej nadmorskiej pustki pełna jest dołów piaszczystych z oberwanymi brzegami, gdzie noga przechodnia zapada w sypką głębinę. Tylko stare żłobowiska zapomnianych drożyn pokrywa zieleńsza nieco murawka. Na wydmuchach litego piasku ślady niezliczonych stóp, wklęsłe, lejkowate dzioby, nie wskazują czasu ani kierunku, kiedy i dokąd idąc wygniotła je przechodząca tędy stopa człowiecza. Wszędzie poniewiera się mnóstwo wiórów sczerniałych, zeschniętych, którymi wiatr się zabawia włócząc je po rozległej przestrzeni. Wzdłuż i w poprzek wydm, murawki i dołów przepaścistego szczyrku rzucone na okrąglakach szyny roboczych kolejek plączą się pod nogami w rozmaitych idąc kierunkach jak wióry. Wśród nich lśnią solidnie na mocnych progach grube i niewzruszone szyny szerokotorowej kolei, dowożącej belki, deski i kamień. Kamienie leżą jak góry pracowicie na to miejsce przeniesione z odległych pól, z dalekich płaszczyzn i wzniesień, gdzie je pogubiły lub wepchały w głąb moren lodowce, w swoją wiekuistą dal wędrujące. Obok leżą równoległe lub wyłamując się z porządku niemniej wysokie stosy belek, tramów sosnowych o śniatach odartych z kory, piętnowanych cyframi, przyniesione tutaj potężną wolą i siłą pracowników. Ociosane i obrobione z obudwu końców, leżą jak biczyska, którymi państwo i interes poganiać będą siłę morza. Wyrwane jako chwast z głębi lasów prastarych, wydarte ze szczytów i pochyłości gór, pójdą wnet posłusznie w rudozieloną głębinę słonego morza, głową na dół upadną, śmigłym wierzchołkiem zanurzą się w leje wydrążone przez parę w twardym podłożu, na pięć metrów głęboko zakopią się na wieki pod dziewięciometrową wody głębiną, ażeby wiekuistą niepodległość Światopełkowej dziedziny zbudować. Zaciosy wieńcowe, wklęsłe fugi, śruby żelazne i mutry na moc wkręcone spoją je w jedno paliszcze, niezłomne dla sześciometrowych bałwanów burzy najbardziej szalonej. Na szynach kolei stoją dziwne kształty kafarów, pracowicie spełniających swe zadanie. Przenosi się z miejsca na miejsca kran Osgooda, kwadratowy potwór z szyją żurawia, tańczący wokół śwej osi, z kawałem surowca lub belką olbrzymią w kłach paszczęki, istny turoń, pomykający raz za razem z błyskawiczną szybkością. Bliższą przestrzeń zagradzają baraki z jasnych tarcic, nakryte płaskimi daszkami z niepowabnej papy, pełne posłań i długich stołów jadalni zbiorowej — klozety roznoszące w nieskalanym powietrzu potworny fetor odchodów kilku setek pracowników — stosy porozmiatanych desek i obrobionych przęseł, które wnet pójdą na swe miejsce w tamie portu gdyńskiego. Na widnokręgu stoją w ordynku porządnym niezliczone czarne pryzmaty torfu wydobytego już z głębi i w suche złożonego cegiełki. Lekka para wiekuistej zgnilizny nosi się nad niedosięgłym dla oczu obszarem chylońskiego pustkowia. Leżały tam drzewiej praski denne, głęboką pracą morza złożone a wodą nasiąkłe jak gąbka. Na tym półobeschłym obszarze zagnieździł się mech, torfowiec. W ciągu długich stuleci ten to kożuch torfowy tamował bieg swobodny chylońskiego potoku. Wsysając w siebie wody słodkie rósł szybko, coraz wyżej, aż do dziewięciometrowej grubości. Nie doschnięte jeziorzysko pomorskie zamieniło się w mokre torfowie. Tam to właśnie, w tę prastarą kaszubską pażycę, gdzie niegdyś przelewało się morze, gdzie przez wieki królowała niema głusza, gdzie leżała pustka ziewająca, a diabeł Smętek światełka swoje, straszliwe dla ludzi, po nocy obnosił — znowu na rozkaz ludzki morze ma się wrócić. Wlać się ma na dwa kilometry daleko w głąb lądu, znowu się pod moreny posunąć — na kilometr z górą wszerz się rozpostrzeć, na dziesięć metrów w głąb zapuścić. Ma sobą napełnić doki uwiecznione cementem, omurowane i oskalone głazem ciosanym — ma się potężnie rozszerzyć w basen środkowy, o półkilometrze średnicy, w którym największy dreadnought o sile maszyn równej sile siedemnastu tysięcy koni obróci się lekko dookoła swej osi. Ockniona znowu z tylosetletniego snu wola Chrobrego króla, spełniona wykonaniem sprawa żywota Jana Henryka Dąbrowskiego, objawia się w tej stronie, ażeby pokazać ułamek potęgi wielkiego plemienia, zabudowując zimną pustkę od strony Gdyni ubogiej i od strony martwych pagórów Oksywia. Tu i tam pobiegną w ciągu lat kilometry betonowych i kamiennych bulwarów i placów. Tam, gdzie teraz wałęsają się w malarycznym oparze białe lub łaciate kozy uwiązane na postronkach i przytroczone na głucho do kołków wbitych w torfowisko — gdzie beznadziejnie i bezskutecznie wielkim zbiorowym gęganiem gęgają siodłate gęsi, biadając wśród kup bezuczuciowego torfu na swą deportację w te jałowe pseudotrawy przez oberwane i niewiarygodnie brudne dzieci kaszubskie — gdzie majestatycznie przechadzają się wędrowne wrony, a czasem przebiegnie bezpański pies naszczekując z odrazą w nudne rozłogi — zaświszczą sygnały i syreny setek kotłów, bić będą wniebogłosy, jak w Southampton, tysiące młotów, warczeć będą maszyny, śpiewać będą pracownicy, przygotowywać się do podróży wokół globu ziemskiego polskie okręty i młodzi polscy marynarze. Forty na cyplach Helu, Oksywia i Kamiennej Góry osłonią to pracowisko od pokuszenia się o nie wroga, linie kolei żelaznych poniosą stąd dorobek świata w głąb lądu, a z głębi lądu przytaszczą tu na wywóz dorobek pracy rąk polskich. W ciągu lat wykopany zostanie z długiej szyi chylońskiej ośmiometrowy pokład torfu, a podspodni piasek, wyrzucony na podstawę wałów i tam, ujmie kisnące wody malarycznej rzeczułki w czynne i żywo działające baseny. Wokół bulwarów staną olbrzymie hale, warsztaty, windy, przedziwne kształty stoczni i magazynów, biura, domy, baraki, hotele. Rozłożą się pod gołogórami Oksywia, w wewnętrznym porcie Polski, szeregi grubych kominów okrętów wojennych, z ich wieżami i blokhauzami, z paszczami armat i złowieszczym łożyskiem straszliwej torpedy. Głębokie gdyńskie morze, najgłębsze miejsce w gdańskiej zatoce, ujęte zostanie w szerokie, kilometry zakreślające mola, czyli ostoje przedportu. Z dwu stron, od Gdyni i Oksywia, na tysiąc metrów wysuną się w morze paliszcza. Między nimi w zatoce stanie na poprzek łamacz fali — zostawiający do przedportu dwa wolne wjazdy dla wielkich i małych okrętów. Ten niewysławionej piękności poemat, tworzony w drzewie, kamieniu, betonie i żelazie — ten przepotężny dramat ukazujący wydzieranie morzu jego wód, siły, głębi i władzy — ta wspaniała powieść o rozdarciu ramieniem człowieka dziejów ziemi i kisnącego ze stulecia na stulecie jej rozwoju, aby go w ciągu krótkich lat przekształcić na narzędzie własne, posłuszne woli jako wół, koń i pies — to nowe, w polskiej lądowej duszy zatoczone dzieło, stawało się w oczach, z dnia na dzień ukazywało swe strofy nieznane. Rozwieszając na kozłach, tykach i drągach swe sieci, wielorakie co do kształtu i barwy, swe różnorodne jądra, żaki i włoki, ciekawie podpatrywali to dzieło rybacy. Okrążali rosnący w morzu łamacz bałwanów, pilnie się przypatrując. Rosło w ich piersi duszące zdumienie, zarazem zachwyt i wściekłość. To Polska — pracą setek chłopów walczących z morza w wichrze, zimnie i upale, tajemnym kierowanych skinieniem tworzącego rozumu, w milczeniu swym do nich mówiła. Tego dnia o naznaczonej chwili, nim termin końca pracy wyświstany został przez sygnał, robotnicy opuścili swe miejsca. Podobni z oddalenia do szeregu termitów, szli w porządku, jeden za drugim po długim paliszczu estakady. Z oddali wydawać by się mogło, że pląsają na morzu. Wnet wszyscy znaleźli się przy kamieniach. Przybyli z drugiej strony ci, co wydobywają w dalekich torfowiskach łoża doków, pracownicy zakładający szyny kolei, pracownicy drogi szosowej, kamieniarze, mularze, cieśle, stolarze, kowale, tracze, żeglarze z łodzi i rybacy od swych sieci powiewnych. Wnet cała widzialna przestrzeń wydm i dołów, zeschłych traw i kolein dróg bocznych pokryła się mrowiem ludzkim. Jedni zasiedli na osypiskach dołów, inni na długich i okrągłych belkach, schnących w słońcu, nim się na zawsze w wody zanurzą, inni na stosach lądowych kamieni, nim je morze pochłonie. Ustały wybuchy kłębów pary, zacichły młoty, siekiery i piły. Wstrzymał się ruch wozów kolejowych, popychanych parą i ludzkimi rękoma. Cały przestwór był teraz ruchomym, spłowiałym pogłowiem. Ciche się szerzyły rozmowy. Ale oto na stosie belek ukazał się człowiek. Nastawiono ucha. Wiatr niósł słowa. Ów mówił: — Woetkąd je Hel, Jastarnio, Puck, Gdynia, rebok woetpływoł ruten z checzi prek na moerze w wjater, w brizą, w poegodą, w deszcz, w burzą. A jak woen w noce złowjeł cezą moersce rebe, stornie abo stornewscje, tak woen z rena szed spac, a jego bjałka, nenka, sostra abo corka rozwjeszała nete na szteki abo knepele abo bjeżeła z nałowjonemi rebami do mjasta, do Gdońśka. Woetkąd je Gdońsk, bjałka z kaszebsciego, z rebocciego strądu wrzeszczeła na fischmarku: — Gute Fische, frische Fische! Kaufe se, Madarnke! Jedno je mjasto nad Małem Moerzem. To mjasto są nazewo — Gdońsk. Ninia przeszła Polska i zakazeje wozec rebe do Gdońska, na fischmarku westawjac. Ze rebok ma przedawac rebe? Wurząd polsci decht nakazuje: — W Pucku, Wejherowie. Jo — dobrze. Rebok zawjoz rebe do Pucka, do Wejherowa. Postawjoł korzną z rebami na torgu. Przestąpjeł jeden mieszczon wejherowski, jedna paniszka. Kupiele wyrklich pynt abo unjefer kilo stornewci. A reszta? Korzna ful rebe? Zasmjardzele se. Rebok wulewał zasmierdzele rebe z korzne na zemją. Tak beło jeden roz, dwa, trzi. Co w ciemnicą na moerzu mjoł nałowjone, co mjoł prze tim wjele bardzo robote, muszel na zemją rznąc. Kto woed reboka w Polsce stornje kupi? — Leze! Ze sprawjedliwosc? Z tłumu ozwał się głos: — Zjedz sam. Polska tak dużo ryb nie jada. To niezdrowo. Tłum się zaśmiał z ochotą. Rybak nie dał za wygraną. Ciągnął coraz wrzaskliwiej rzecz swoją, wymachując rękami : — Jacież to prawoe, żebe nie dac rebe przedawac? Ciede je nałowjeno? — Precz z Polską! — podpowiedział głos z daleka. Zwróciły się w tamtę stronę głowy jak za wiatrem. Tłum milczał. Oczy tylko siwe lub czarne, badające każdą sprawę trzeźwo, surowo, uważnie, pilnie, zimno, bez sympatii i pokory, szukały nowego mówcy. Stał na długim zsypisku kamieni knop młody, pięknolicy, zwijając w palcach cygaretkę. Widzieli jego rozpiętą kamizelkę o ośmiu białoświecących rogowych guzikach, rozpiętą na piersiach koszulę i spłowiały kapelusz odsunięty z czoła. Ten młody mówił: — Czy to słyszana była taka rzecz za dawnych czasów? Jak to ma teraz być tutaj? Nie było dawniej przeszkód takich? Po co wam te przeszkody? Co z tego macie? Odpowiedzieli chórem rybacy: — Polskich żandarmów! — Polski żandarm konfiskuje wasze ryby i po paskarskiej cenie cichaczem je sprzedaje, czy wiecie, dokąd? No, czy wiecie? — Do Gdońska! — wywrzeszczeli rybacy. Smiech po wielkiej gromadzie przeleciał jak wiatr po zbożu. Knop wstąpił wyżej na stos kamieni, nogę prawą o głaz najwyższy oparł niedbale, zaciągnął się tęgo dymem i rzekł wyciągając rękę z gestem znamiennym: — Gdzieś za górami, za lasami panowie świata, Anglik z Francuzem, handlujący narodami i ziemiami, przehandlowali ten kraj. Tak im z rachunku wypadło, że go Polsce odstąpili. Czy wam źle było z Niemcami? Jakim prawem Polska przychodzi tu dotąd? — Stul pysk! — zionęło jak pocisk z głębi tłumu. — Czemu? Prawdę powiadam. — Ja się pięć lat okrągłych terał we wojnie, wszy me żarły, w krwawych bitwach stojałem o to, żeby Polska przyszła tu dotąd! Tak wołały jakieś usta spod rogatej, spłowiałej, szarej czapczyny. — A ja to samo w krwawych bitwach stojał o co innego. — O co? — wydarł się tamten. — A o to, widzisz, te rogacz — wołał ktoś z głębi zbiegowiska — żeby go kajzer mógł widzieć przez szkiełko, jak na paradzie w Berlinie będzie w parademarszu but pod sam swój nos zadzierał — ein-zwei, ein-zwei, ein-zwei. Śmiech znowu przeleciał w masie. — Precz z wojną! — zawołał jeden. — Precz z tą wielką świnią, z największą ze świń tego świata, precz z wojną! — wołał drugi. — Precz z wojną! Na wieki wieków! — wołał trzeci. — Nie wieder Krieg! Nie wieder Krieg! — wołał czwarty. — Dofoj wojnu! — wołał piąty. Tamten w rozpiętej kamizelce nie ustępował. Puścił dym swego papierosa i znowu począł krzyczeć: — Wy sobie gadajcie, co chcecie, a ja jednakże dam wam dobrą radę. Słuchajcie! Co Polska komu dała dobrego? No, gadajże jeden z drugim, skoro wiesz! Nigdy nikomu nic dobrego nie dała i nie da! Nie jej na to siła i głowa. A ja wam tak radzę: bez żadnej tam wojny podajcie do tych, co ludami i ziemiami handlują, petycję. Ja wam ją napiszę. Niech was tam, gdzie potrza, przydzielą. Wtedy będzie wam lepiej. Nie będzie rybakowi polski żandarm ryb konfiskował. Nie będzie białce, co do Sopotu lasem, krzakami masło szmugluje, dorobku jej wydzierał. Nie będziesz tu jeden z drugim na śmiech ludzki morza grodził! Na to jest Gdańsk, żeby w nim port był dla szyfów. — Co nas to obchodzi, kto, co i na co robi? — zawrzeszczał z głębi głos niezwalczony. — Nam trzeba o to dbać, żeby płacę podwyższyć a dzień roboczy przykrócić. Przez wieki wieczne ta sprawa się wlecze, a do swego celu nie może się przywlec. Jakieś tam rzeczy nie wiadomo jakie i po co robimy. Nie nasza sprawa... Tłum potakująco zaszemrał. — Dla polskiej burżuazy... — rzekł tamten. Na stos kamieni wyszedł drugi gaduła. Pierwszego gadułę łokciem potrącił, aż tamten przysiadł na głazie. — Powiada ten oto niemiecki naganiacz, że Polska morze po próżnicy grodzi. A tamten znowu, że je dla polskich bogaczów tak grodzi. Nie wierzcie! Każdy pal, co tu w podwodne dno idzie, grodzi na wieki wolność Kaszubów. Nie będzie ich nikt nogą deptał ani sprzedawał, ani kupował. Skoro ta zagroda w morzu stanie i na wieki stwardnieje, nie zginie już Polska i obroni Kaszuby. Nie będzie rybak na sprzedaż z rybą do Gdańska bieżeł, bo co złowi, pójdzie wprost z tela wagonami do Polski. Sama Warszawa zje wszystkę twoją rybę. — Nigdy tego nie będzie! Polska nigdy nic nie zbuduje. Zacznie, na śmiech ludzki, i stanie. Braknie jej geldów. Albo się po prostu rozmyśli. Buduje tylko Niemcy! — Niemcy tu były przez wieki. A cóż po nich zostało? Bieda, brud, nędza. Nawet tej drogi do starego Oksywia nie pchnęły. Sobie tylko pałace i przepychy we Gdańsku, w Sopocie. Prawdziwie: dla burżuazy. Jedno tu Niemcy zbudowały naprawdę: oto z Kaszubów — pół-Niemców wykrzesały dla siebie, mowę słowiańską pół na pół pośladem swojej gwary zepsutej przetkały. — Niech żyją Sowiety! — wołała jednogłośnie grupa jedna. — Sowiet tutaj założyć! Ten będzie wiedział, co jest prawda, co kłamstwo... — wołała grupa druga. — Sowiety... — wtrącił pewien z tłumu. — Słuchajcie, ja wam powiem, bom tam bywał, widziałem na oczy. Sowiety potrzebne są na świecie, jak drożdże są potrzebne do wypieku chleba. Gdyby drożdży nie było, udławiłby się świat dzisiejszą suchą i jałową mąką, nawaloną w jednym miejscu przez interes i łajdactwo bogaczów. One Sowiety mogłyby mąkę świata zamienić na chleb zdrowy, pożywny, chleb nasz powszedni. Ale cóż? Same drożdże chcą być chlebem, same się podsuwają światu zamiast chleba i są nie do pożywienia, nie do strawienia, jeszcze gorzej niż mąka. Samymi drożdżami nikt nie wyżyje. — Sprawiedliwie powiedział — wołał inny. — W tej Polsce nowej może być miejsce na spiżarnię świata. To jest przecie nasza matka. Trza ją będzie szarpać nieraz, żeby chleb prawdziwy piekła dla dzieci, ale sama tylko przecie rodzona matka dziecka wykarmi niefałszowanym chlebem. — Utyjesz, schlebiaczu burżujów, jak cię Polska nakarmi! — Czy był tu głodny za niemieckich czasów? — Kłamiesz! Cokolwiek tu niemiecka moc tworzyła, to zawsze w tym jednym celu, żeby ten kraj na Niemcy zamienić, mowę tutejszą wytrzebić, ludzie w Niemców przeistoczyć. Patrz, jak biegną koleje: wszystkie ze wschodu na zachód, z Królewca do Berlina. A wasza ziemia kaszubska po to była, żeby przez nią przechodzić, żeby ją deptać i tratować, aż się stanie Niemcami. Kto poza Polską może obronić Kaszuby? — Bo tylko Polska buduje koleje z północy na południe: do swojej Warszawy. Tłum słuchał. Ów perorował. — Jest ich jeszcze dwieście tysięcy, Kaszubów. Kto o nich stał na świecie poza Polską?... — Słyszycie, jak was na Niemców judzi polski naganiacz! — wołał knop pięknolicy wstając z miejsca. — Łżesz, bracie! Nie judzę na Niemców. Kto jest Niemiec z rodu i z mowy, a na polskiej czy tej kaszubskiej ziemi się zrodził, z nami pracuje i na kawałek chleba zarabia; kto z nami szczerze żyje i zdrady w sercu nie chowa, ten jest nasz brat najrodzeńszy, przyjaciel i kamrat wieczny. Nie żywimy do Niemców, naszych współrodaków i towarzyszów, zemsty ani odrazy. — Wielka łaska! — A czego jeszcze chcesz więcej? Słyszycie! Chce, żeby nad nami koniecznie Niemiec panował. Niemiec jest panem w swoim kraju, my w swoim. — Niemcy umieją rządzić ludźmi. Dla Niemiec jest ten kraj potrzebny. Tłum porwał się ź miejsca i zawrzał. Pięści się przeciwko mówcy podniosły. Wrzawa go zagłuszyła. Krzyk nacichł wówczas dopiero, gdy na stosie kamieni Niemiec rodowity stanął i po niemiecku przemówił: — My robotnicy nie chcemy już panowania nad Polską. Nie będzie już przenigdy Prusak niemczył Kaszuby! Dlaczego jeden naród ma nad drugim narodem panować? Dlaczego Polska nie ma się wydźwignąć z niewoli, z niedoli? Czemu nie ma zaprowadzić u siebie ładu, czystości, zdrowia, porządku, ozdoby i wygody takiej samej czy odmiennej, jak Niemcy zaprowadziły u siebie, a może lepiej i piękniej niż Niemcy? Precz z przemocą narodu nad narodem! My Niemcy nowe podajemy szczerą dłoń wiecznej zgody nowej Polsce. Precz z wojną! Tłum radośnie, jednogłośnie zakrzyknął: — Precz z wojną! Przy